Shinigami representatives
by Direhart
Summary: Hey!  THis is my first fanfic so it's gonna suck!  But  It's about me and my friends as Shinigami..  Plz leave a reply and tell me whether I should keep writing!  Also what are some ideas for new stories?  WELL BYE! Bye the way...  REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Baird's P.O.V.

Baird glanced up at the clock. It was 12:30 A.M. He had been watching full metal alchemist all night. He was just about to start a new episode when Crash He heard the sound of glass shattering. Thinking it might be a thief he got a basin battery acid to use as a weapon. Creeping towards the kitchen he glanced inside. Nobody was there, just a broken window. "Phew" he thought. Slice…. He heard a swishing sound cutting the air then... Silence. He thought he saw a glimmer of white light outside the broken window. He stepped outside to find a strange bone creature with a hole in its chest disintegrating before his very eyes. He figured out it was bone particles he saw not light. He then wildly looked around for the attacker, afraid he or she might come after him next. All he saw was a black cloak blur out of sight then he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He spun around but it was too late a blunt force hit his head and then… nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to the park/the park

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Marissa exclaimed. Baird had just told her off last nights events. "I can't believe you saw a bone creature!" Marissa whined. "I wish I could see a bone creature. Lucky!!!" They just kept walking along the path. Both thinking in silence until Baird said "I haven't seen, Spencer, in a while have you?" "I can't say I have." Marissa replied "I guess he didn't see the bone creature too." "Oh well I don't care." Baird uncaringly commented. "He was always mean and rude to me so I don't care if he's gone." "Who was mean and rude to you?" "AAKKKK!!" Marissa and Baird shouted. "Calm down Calm down!" Spencer said. "So why are you two so on edge all of a sudden?" "Well you see, Spencer" Baird said. "Last night I saw a strange bone creature outside my house and then someone in a black cloak. Then the person disappeared and I woke up with a bruise on my head." Baird showed Spencer the bruise. Surprised Spencer was there, Marissa was still watching him. When Baird had mentioned the bone creature and the strange person, she could have sworn she saw Spencer twitch. She discarded the thought as him only being shocked. "Marissa?" Spencer asked worriedly. "Are you ok? You kinda zoned out for a second there." Marissa shook her head to get out of her daze. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." They continued down the path until Marissa piped up. "You know, come to think of it, we haven't seen Allie in a while either!" This time she knew she saw Spencer become surprised although he tried to hide it. "Do you seriously know Allie? Allie Hill?" Spencer asked trying to hide the shock in his voice. Well of course I know Allie." Marissa said. "I've known her for a long time now!" "But Allie said she wouldn't talk to normal humans… She promised me that." Spencer thought out loud. "Normal?" Baird said. "What do you mean by "normal humans"?" "What!?!? Did I say that out loud??" Spencer exclaimed. "Oh man am I in trouble now." "Why would you be in trouble, Spencer?" Marissa asked. "What? Oh crap... Umm... Well uhhh…" "What can I say?" Spencer thought. "Uhh… !!! I'm late for umm getting home!! Yeah I haven't been home in a few days so I need to hurry over there and say hey to my family!" Spencer Then quickly sped off down the road … the opposite direction from his house. "Well that was odd." Marissa said "You got that right" Baird replied.

They continued walking down the path till they reached the park. Nobody was there so Baird and Marissa decided to sit on the swings. After about five minutes they decided to head back home. After both of them got off the swings, though, they felt and huge pressure in the air. Marissa fell to her knees, gasping for air while Baird was on the ground. His body's energy was too consumed with healing his head injury. Suddenly a thin black hole appeared in the air and then grew taller. Out of it came a bone-like creature with a strange hole in its chest. "Happy?" Baird grimaced. "You got your wish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer's P.O.V.

Spencer felt a huge tremor in the air. Something was wrong. He knew both of his friends had huge amounts of energy. He focused his mind and found out where the tremor had come from. The park! He wheeled around and ran as fast as he could towards the scene of the tremor. Wishing he was there wasn't helping him go any faster so he just concentrated on the road in front of him and ran. After 5 minutes of short cuts and fence hopping he made it to the park only to find another figure standing there already putting their sword away. He walked up and saw Baird and Marissa both frantically glancing around scared, to move or even think. Seeing no alternative, Spencer walked up to the both of them, looking down at there frightened faces. "I know you haven't met her true self yet but I guess it's about time you did." Spencer sighed. "This is Kimaru Narumi or as you two know her, Allie Hill… The Death God.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Explanations

Allie removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her face. "Way to go Chiaki. You ruined my disguise! Oh... hey Marissa." "Hey Al...l...Allie." Marissa stuttered. "Kimaru, Chiaki?? What's with the weird names?" Baird asked. "They're easier to use in the Soul Society. It causes less suspicion." Spencer replied. "Soul Society? What's that?" Marissa asked. Allie and Spencer just looked at each other and sighed. They had a long way to go.

Several hours later, Marissa and Baird were educated in Hollows (the bone creatures) Zanpakutous (The sword of a Shinigami: Death God) and the names of swords, that the swords had spirits, They also learned about spirit energy, and soul society, and the different levels of a shinigami and hollows. "Ugh" Baird moaned "My head hurts". "Well I'm just fine" Marissa lied "I'm perfectly o.k.!" She attempted to show this by pitifully walking in a drunken manner over to an oak tree and then falling down because of mental stress. "I know we've put a lot on you at once." Allie said. "But the basics are important in becoming shinigami yourselves." "WHAT?!?!?" Baird and Marissa shouted in unison. "We can become Shinigami???" "Well of course." Spencer said. "Don't you remember us telling you about how the hollows were after you because of your enormous spirit energy?" Honestly Baird and Marissa were so confused about zanpakutou elements and powers and then the shinigami squads and everything else that was considered "basics" they were half asleep when Spencer told them of their Spirit energy levels. At this point though, both of the kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Oh but there is one thing I should say." Spencer told the two happy kids. "We'll need to stab you through the heart with our zanpakutous in order for us to be able to help you find your powers." Marissa and Baird stopped dead in their happy dance. "S... stab us through the heart?" Baird said wide eyed "Don't worry!" Allie said "The pain will only be there for the three longest, most excruciating seconds of your life!" Baird and Marissa whimpered slightly in the places where they had frozen. Spencer then whispered to Allie "I don't think that was much of a pep talk." "Well at least I tried." Allie said, ignoring Spencer's comment. "Well I don't care if I have to get stabbed." Baird piped up. "I want my shinigami powers and if that's the only way to get them so be it!" "I agree" Marissa announced. Without speaking Spencer and Allie nodded at each other and went to stand in front of Baird and Marissa. Spencer in front of Baird while Allie was in front of Marissa. Spencer calmly popped a pellet into his mouth and sent out his soul from his body. Seeing his true self for the first time, Baird finally understood who was at his house that night and Marissa knew why he had twitched when he learned that Baird could see him. "You're that shinigami that knocked me out!" Baird said with a surprised rage. Spencer simply nodded and replied. "I know, and I'm very sorry but we need to discuss it later. Now while Allie and I have almost full spirit energy is when we need to turn you into shinigami. One last time, Allie and Spencer nodded to each other and then simultaneously thrust their zanpakutous through Baird and Marissa's hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A taste of power (Baird and Marissa)

Baird and Marissa awoke to find themselves in strange, lightweight robes that each held swords at their hips. They looked at each other speechless; neither of them could describe the new power flowing through them in this new body. They looked around for Allie and Spencer, finding them under and old Elm tree, whispering softly. Without notice both of the shinigami under the tree flash stepped up to them beaming with pride at the success of the spirit energy transfer. "I honestly didn't think it would go this well!" Spencer happily stated. "Hmm. I agree." Said Allie. "I'm going to check their pressure levels now. Holding up a phone-like hollow locater (covered in the shinigami "basics") she quickly scanned both of the new shinigami that stood before her with a beam of green light that appeared from the phone. Spencer crept up behind Allie, peering at the results of the scan. "This is interesting." Allie murmured. "What's interesting?" Marissa asked. "And what was that green light that scanned us?" "Oh we were just measuring your spiritual energy." Spencer calmly stated. "It looks like Baird is at 78 out of 100 for the first level. So he could probably obtain Shikai in around two years for your typical training." "And it seems Marissa is at 63 out of 100 for the first level. So about four years of typical training to obtain your shikai, Marissa." Allie chimed in. Marissa gloomily shuffled her feet, disappointed at the scan results. "Oh don't feel bad, Marissa!" Spencer told her. "It just means you aren't really compatible with Allie's powers." "Allie's powers?" Baird asked. "I thought we were getting our own shinigami powers." The happiness in both Baird and Marissa seemed to drain from their rosy faces leaving behind a sad, pale face that was of utter disappointment. "Oh don't feel bad you too!" Allie comforted. "We just needed to enhance your powers high enough so that we could help you discover your own powers!" In an instant the excitement returned to both Baird and Marissa's eyes. The cloudy faces replaces with ones of extreme happiness. "As long as you have a spiritual energy of over 50 for the first level, you'll be able to obtain powers, unique to yourselves." Spencer told the two excited kids. "But even though your energy is high enough, you'll need to get the hang of some of the basics for the next few days." "So go home and rest. You've had a hard day." Allie told them.

"But how will we get back into our... Well kind of your shinigami forms. Baird asked, confused by the whole concept. "Don't you remember the lesson, Baird?" Marissa said Matter of factly. "The pellets that come out of those little chappy (yay chappy!) tubes are actually modified souls. Once consumed the modified or "mod" soul controls your physical body and releases your spiritual body. Enhancing your power to incredible rates based on your spiritual level. Marissa beamed with pride on remembering all of that while Baird couldn't remember a thing. "Maybe you should train, Marissa." Allie whispered to Spencer. "I remember how you were the prodigy, Hitsugaya's, top student and it looks like we have a smart one on our hands." "Ok." Spencer whispered back "Then I'll train Marissa and you can train Baird then eventually we can all train together as a group." "Well it's time to rest!" Allie suddenly said. "Go home and rest up! You have a big week ahead of you." All she did after that was put on a sly grin, leaving Baird and Marissa wondering what they had gotten themselves into.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later

"Well that's surprising!" Allie exclaimed. "It looks like you both surpassed me and Spencer's expectation of one week for training, and you too did it in just three days!" "I guess you're ready to find your true powers now!" Spencer said; happiness clearly written on his face. The two teams headed towards opposite ends of the park; Spencer and Marissa in one team while Baird and Allie were in the other. Spencer and Allie both told their students a detailed description of how to completely let go of the physical world and go inside your heart to find your soul reaper. They also explained how a shinigami's spirit ribbon was red while normal beings would be white. Without another word Marissa and Baird concentrated all of their powers into unlocking the key to their hearts so that they might find entry inside. After several minutes had passed time froze around the two individuals. All color turned into shades and tints of grey until both of the kids had been finally found a path into their hearts and took it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marissa's P.O.V.

Marissa fell deep within her own heart, seeing warm, grassy hills all around her with no clouds in the sky. Suddenly a young maiden walked up to her seemingly out of nowhere, clearly overjoyed to see Marissa. "Hello Marissa, I've been waiting for you." said the stranger. "Who are you?" Marissa asked. "I am Ayame Katsuki, The spiritual form of your zanpakutou." said the figure. "Wow I didn't think you'd be so pretty! Cool!" said Marissa "Why thank you, Marissa, I'm very flattered." said Ayame. "As part of you I've overheard that you have been told about the soul reapers red spiritual ribbon. You'll have to harness your spiritual energy and find my physical form. Right now your body is rejecting Allie's spiritual energy so it is deteriorating. You must find my sword form in about five minutes or else we will both die. I believe in you so I'll go ahead and start the challenge. Good Luck!" Ayame suddenly vanished and left Marissa standing there on the hill, waiting for the challenge. Suddenly the scene around her began to dissolve. Everything was morphing together and separating, making about 1000 white boxes. Marissa figured that her zanpakutou was in one of the boxes so deeply concentrated her spiritual energy, letting the energy swirl around her in a blue form. She opened her eyes and saw little ribbons coming out of every box. She used flash step to get to every box. She ran for about 3 minutes and counted only 999 boxes. She frantically looked around for the last box. She walked for a while and saw a square of darkness on the grass in front of her. She looked up to find last box in the air, a long red tail flowing out of it. 30 seconds left, Marissa rushed towards the sky; she reached the box with 10 seconds left. She opened the box and pulled out her zanpakutou, although it disappeared before she could see it. Ayame re-appeared and said "Congratulations, Marissa! You've saved our lives! You should see my sword form when you return to the real world. I really enjoyed meeting you, we should do it again! Well bye." "Bye" Marissa told Ayame. Then with that Marissa focused on her heart letting go of her soul. With that one move she felt herself returning to the real world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Baird's P.O.V.

Baird felt the reality of the world around him disappear as he dissolved into the depths of his heart. He looked up to find woodland setting; a dark shadow approaching him. The figure stepped into the light to reveal his rugged looking face. He was about 6ft 3in and peered down at Baird with joyous eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Baird" The man said. "I am the spiritual form of your zanpakutou, Tenshito Hisami. It's time I showed you learned about YOUR powers and I can tell you just that." Tenshito said. "But how do I find my powers?" Baird questioned. "Oh just look for the red ribbon." Tenshito replied. Tenshito then disappeared to unknown whereabouts, leaving Baird even more confused than he was to begin with. Suddenly out of nowhere, ten copies of him appeared out of nowhere. They all grinned mischievously at Baird and then ran off. Baird, thinking it was a rather weird encounter, sat down to think. He had been thinking about what Tenshito had said about the red ribbon for about 3 minutes until it hit him. One of those copies must have the red spiritual ribbon! Baird jumped up, frantically looking around trying to find the copies. One by one he hunted them down till there was only one left. He sighed at his misfortune. "It just HAD to be the last one that had the red ribbon!" Baird thought to himself. He sat down where he had started, thinking about where the copy might have gone. He thought and thought about it, wondering where he would hide if he were hiding from someone. All of the sudden it dawned on him. The Lord of the rings movie was right! "The closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm" quoted Baird. He looked around for something nearby that someone could use to hide, seeing only a white rabbit, hop across the rabbit. The rabbit stopped and looked at him, Baird could have sworn it had just grinned at him. Baird concentrated his spiritual energy. He used it to try and find a red ribbon in the area. The strangely enough, it seemed to be coming from the rabbit.

Advancing towards the rabbit, Baird unsheathed his zanpakutou. Raising it over his head to deliver a lethal blow to the defenseless rabbit, he froze; the rabbit had put on a cute little face. His eyes just about doubled and his lips quivered with an adorable sweetness. Suddenly the rabbit surrounded itself with a vortex of blue energy. "Oh crap." Baird thought. The rabbit shot the energy away from its body, hitting Baird head on. "Ouch, that hurt." Baird muttered as he watched the rabbit transform into the final clone. With his energy still concentrated, Baird noticed that this clone had a long, red ribbon flowing around it. Using flash step, he quickly captured the ribbon, making his zanpakutou appear in his hand then immediately disappear. "Good Job, Baird." Baird whirled around to see Tenshito emerge from his disappearance. "Although we had a nice visit, I think it's about time you return to your world now." Tenshito said. "Ok I'll do that. It was nice meeting you! I can't wait to see your sword form!" Baird replied. "Oh I think you should be able to see it when you return to your world." Tenshito told him. "Bye for now, Baird." "Bye, Tenshito." Baird replied. With those last words, Baird released his hearts hold on his spirit and felt himself disappear into the real world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back in the real world

Spencer and Allie looked up from their conversation to see Baird and Marissa, dissolving back into the world. "So how did it go?" Allie questioned. "It was AMAZING!" Marissa answered with clear enthusiasm. "I got to go inside my heart and meet, Ayame Katusuki; that's my zanpakutous spiritual form…." Marissa quickly looked at her waist. "ACK!! Where's Ayame????" "I think that's her around you neck." Baird replied. "Oh and by the way guys, my zanpakutou's name is, Tenshito Hisami, and things went pretty well as far as me getting my powers." Baird proudly displayed his zanpakutou which had a spiked disc at the end. "But I still don't get it…" Marissa said softly. "How come Baird's zanpakutou is normal and mine isn't?" "Well I think this may be one of the reasons you weren't very compatible with my powers." Allie stated. "We'll just have to see what happens when you too start your training." "TRAINING!?!?!" Baird and Marissa both moaned. "Well of course! You didn't think you'd just get your powers and then you'd be all powerful did you?" Spencer asked matter of factly. "Well that's what I thought." Baird whispered to Marissa. Marissa nodded her head and then continued to listen to Spencer and Allie's training schedule for the next week. "and that's about it." Allie finished. "Oh and you guys…" "Yes??" replied a half asleep Marissa and a half dead Baird. (lol I made a funny) "Your parents are probably worried sick over you, seeing as you've been "missing" for the last half week." Spencer told the two kids with a grin. All Baird and Marissa could do was stare at each other, mouths wide open. "I..I had completely forgotten about our parents!" Marissa said dumbfounded. Speechless, Baird just started running towards his house in a frantic motion, quickly followed by Marissa. Allie and Spencer stood, watching the two kids attempt to use flash step only to fall flat on their faces. Laughing, they just turned around, and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

First day of training (Spencer and Marissa)

Clash the metallic noise of swords filled the air as Spencer and Marissa clashed swords. Marissa had learned how to channel spirit energy through her zanpakutou so that it could expand to its full potential. "Whoa!! You almost got me there!" Spencer exclaimed "Heh. I guess I'm almost as good as you now." Marissa said. "Hardly" Spencer grinned. With a sudden burst of spirit energy, Spencer ran with such speed he seemed like a blur to Marissa's eyes. "Wha??" Marissa exclaimed. Spencer laughed, "I told you! It would take a long time for you to get to my current level; and while I still haven't achieved Bankai, my Shikai could pulverize you in one hit." "Your shikai?" Marissa questioned "What does a shikai look like?" "Well it's unique for everyone." Spencer replied "But here's mine, Spencer stopped racing around. He stood very still, a look of deep concentration on his face. Suddenly grey-blue energy swirled around Spencer's body, completely engulfing him in power. Marissa had to kneel down on one knee because of the high reiatsu level. After about 15 seconds, the energy disappeared, showing a very different looking Spencer.

His normally brown hair had straightened into jags and his eyes had lightened into a soft brown. His clothes had changed as well, instead of his shinigami robes Spencer wore a loose black coat and had a bell attached to a red ribbon around his neck. Marissa stared closely at Spencer's upper-left torso. She though she could make out a 13 in Roman Numerals tattooed there (XIII). "Well this is my Shikai." Spencer said "In this form my name is, Train Heartnet, Otherwise known as… the Black Cat. And this." Train pulled out a strange looking gun. "Is my zanpakutous shikai form." Marissa noticed that an identical copy of the tattoo on Train's upper torso was etched onto the side of the gun. "I don't get it." Marissa said. "What's so great about a crappy old gun?" "A crappy old gun?" Train said, shocked. "Could a crappy old gun do this?" Train pointed his gun at an old target and with both electricity and spirit energy, shot straight through the target, completely obliterating it." Marissa watched, in awe as she saw the blur of the bullet continue into a rock wall, exploding within it, causing the wall to crumble to the ground. Mouth open, Marissa just stared at Train's smoking gun. "Crap. I didn't mean to make it so powerful! Now Allie's gonna get mad because of all the damage I caused." Marissa still just stood there, mouth open, trying to understand the kind of power a Shikai really had. "Hmm Oh well." Train shrugged, "Ok Marissa, the lessons over, you can go home now." Looking around he saw Marissa, just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open. "Oh dear." Train sighed. He walked over and helped take the dazed Marissa home.


End file.
